


Swimwear Exposes All

by DanyelN



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jaime's Awkward Boner June Fest, Swim Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyelN/pseuds/DanyelN
Summary: Jaime rises to the occasion while watching Brienne after swim team practice.





	Swimwear Exposes All

**Author's Note:**

> My very nearly late contribution to the JAB June fic fest. Special thanks to Quinn who keeps planning these awesome fic fests; Gumtree who listened to me whine about this and to Mikki who gives all us JB fans a place to call home.

Jaime watched as Brienne climbed out of the pool and grabbed her towel. He tried to be discreet in watching her as she toweled off and stretched after a hard practice. Then she turned away from him and bent forward to stretch out her hamstrings, giving Jaime a stunning view of long toned legs leading up to her perfect ass. He felt the sudden, but not unexpected, tightening in his already form-fitting suit.  


'This is getting ridiculous' he chided himself. His growing attraction to his very best friend was becoming a problem that made itself known way more often than Jaime would like to admit. Brienne in her blue racing suit with her long long legs on display was just about more than his system could handle.  


As he treaded water hoping for a reprieve from his excited cock, Jaime thought about his feelings for the wench, a nickname she had earned in a medieval history lesson long before they became friends. It wasn't all lust; Brienne was not the type of girl guys lusted after, she was too tall and too muscular, had no breasts and was just plain ugly to be honest. But she was smart and loyal and funny and could be sweet if you let her. She was everything a girl should be except pretty and that did not bother Jaime at all. Once he got close to her, he was able to see past her manly exterior to the sweet shy girl she actually was. Sadly for Jaime, ruminating on all Brienne's sterling qualities did little to deter his cock from making its desires known.  


Coach Selmy blew his whistle a third time. The final warning to clear the pool since practice was over. Jaime swam slowly toward the ladder trying to either talk his cock down or delay getting out of the pool. Brienne caught his eye from the pool deck and jerked her chin toward the locker room, letting him know she was waiting on him as usual. Resigned to his fate, he grabbed the ladder and climbed out of the pool. 

Brienne tossed him his towel while chatting about practice, thankfully not noticing the tent in the front of his suit. Finally, she realized he was being unusually quiet and looked at him. When she noticed his predicament, she blushed but still laughed and told him he got what he deserved for staring at the Sand girls in their barely-there suits, threw her towel at him, and told him to stay close behind her and maybe nobody would notice. 

Jaime groaned. "Brienne this is not helping!"

She looked back over her shoulder, startled. "What do you mean? We're almost to the locker room."

"I mean," growled Jaime as he grabbed her racer-back straps and pulled her closer to him, "that staring at your ass is what got me in this state, so walking this close behind you is not helping."

"Jaime, I... But you... what..." Brienne stammered at his admission and hard cock pressed into her backside.

Jaime released his hold her suit and laid his forehead on her shoulder. "Gods, Brienne, I'm sorry, this is not how I wanted you to find out."

Brienne snarled. “Find out what Jaime, that my best friend is a pig?"

Jaime sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist. "No, wench. That your best friend is completely and stupidly in love with you. Though, your legs might make me act a little like a pig." He continued before Brienne could interrupt, "I had been trying to figure out how to tell you, the perfect romantic way to do it. After swim practice with an awkward boner was not on the list."

Brienne reached a trembling hand up to stroke his hair, and he sighed at the contact, could hear the small smile in her voice when she spoke.

"I don't need a grand romantic gesture, Jaime. Just be honest with me."

"Honest," he murmured into her shoulder, “okay."

Before Brienne can protest, Jaime spun her around in his grasp and pulled her flush against his body. For a second, Jaime thinks she might fight him or scream or run away, until he sees the light of hope mirrored in her astonishing blue eyes and something that looks a lot like love. 

So, he did the only thing he can do in this type of situation, he kissed her.


End file.
